This specification relates to optical communications.
A conventional Faraday rotator mirror can be used in many applications, for example, in a fiber-optic Michelson Interferometer, a laser amplifier, or a sensor device. Conventional Faraday rotator mirrors can be used, e.g., as compensators for induced birefringence in optical fibers.